Henry Ravenswood
Henry Ravenswood is the founder of Thunder Mesa, and also the founder of the Big Thunder Mining Co. He is the father of Melanie Ravenswood, and Elias Ravenswood. He later becomes "The Phantom of Ravenswood Manor". Background Information Henry Ravenswood was born July 14th 1795 in New York. He joined the Great Gold Rush of 1849, and soon came across a Magnificent Mountain surrounded by a river. He began mining in the mountain, despite the protests of the local Native American tribe who claimed the mountain was protected by the great spirit "The Thunderbird". Unfazed by the warning, he began to mine through the mountain, and came across The Apache Cave, which had the largest stockpile of gold in the state of Texas. He claimed all the gold for himself, then began to write letters to his closest family and friends bidding them to live on the Mesa, including his girlfriend Martha Lench (whom he would later marry). He proclaimed the surrounding area would hence be named Thunder Mesa, and the town began to be built, along with his family's New Home. Many years later he had his first child with Martha, and named him Elias, and 4 years later, a daughter named Melanie was also born. As time went on, Henry became extremely protective of Melanie, often forbidding her to leave the Manor grounds, He also came to disregard his son's very existence, siting him as a drunken fool who had no respect for him. He ran the Big Thunder Mining Co., which made him even the more richer, and that was where Jake Lockheart worked as a miner, whom had proposed to his daughter. At first, Henry was overjoyed that the fact Melanie would marry an up and coming engineer and son of a close friend of his, but became infuriated to learn that the two would leave Thunder Mesa once the marriage has happened. He desperately tried to threaten Jake on several occasions, one occasion he had brought his wife with him to Jake's office at the mining company to find him. Hearing news that Jake was in the mines, he ventured down into the mines with his wife and tried to confront Jake who in reality was with Melanie in the Manor grounds. A mysterious phenomenon causes the main mine shaft to collapse, killing Ravenswood and his wife. The funeral service was short, and only a week away from Melanie and Jake's wedding which had been unaffected by the eminent Ravenswood's death. During the pre wedding reception, a spectral version of Henry had returned to earth as a rotting skeletal ghoul. He lured Jake up to the rafters of the portrait room of the Manor using his skills of trickery to mimic Melanie's voice, and mercilessly hung Jake from the neck. He watched with delight as his daughter's life fell apart, cackling with glee as she grew old in the Manor, and eventually died. With Melanie becoming a specter herself, he kept her spirit in the Manor, constantly watching her descend into madness, and watching her roam the halls calling for her lost love. Personality Henry had little to no patience for people. Only the singing of his daughter could calm him down. While he didn't always make an effort, he at least tried twice to reconcile with Elias. He had a good sense of humor and would always be inviting to distinguished guests to his abode. Gallery disneyland_phantom_manor_15.jpg|Henry in his "Skull Mask Phantom" form PM16.jpg|Henry in his Ghoul form Henry and jake not the best relationship.jpg|Henry hanging Jake Trivia *He was voiced by both veteran horror actor Vincent Price and French actor Gerard Chavalier, in Phantom Manor. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pre-Created Characters